


Fun first sleep later

by HBOWarrior



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Slash, kiss
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:44:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Oh Dick, si tu voulais vraiment qu’on le fasse, je me serais déshabillé. »</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fun first sleep later

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Fun First, Sleep Later](https://archiveofourown.org/works/311515) by [CJSpooks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CJSpooks/pseuds/CJSpooks). 



> Cet OS fait partie de mon projet de traduction "Moments Volés", sur Tumblr & Fanfiction.net
> 
> Auteur : CJSpooks (fanfiction.net)  
> Pairing : Winters/Nixon  
> Genre : romance/humour  
> Beta : Cathy

« Oh Dick, si tu voulais vraiment qu’on le fasse, je me serais déshabillé », marmonna Nixon tandis qu’il s’allongeait sur le lit de Winters. Il venait juste de tomber sur lui après une nuit de débauche avec Buck et Harry.

Winters délaça ses rangers et les retira. Il leva les yeux. « Reste tranquille, Nix. Dors, maintenant. » Sa voix oscillait entre sérieux et douceur, comme pour endormir son ami.

Il se redressa face au lit, bras croisés.

« Tu veux pas t’amuser un peu avant ? »

« Lew. »

Nixon détestait le fait que son nom pouvait aussi signifier _non_. Mais il n’allait pas abandonner si facilement. À cet instant, Winters était bien trop séduisant avec ses cheveux roux brillant à la lumière de la lampe et son uniforme impeccable qu’il se ferait un plaisir de froisser.

« Allez. Me dis pas que t’y as jamais pensé. » Il haussa ses sourcils de façon suggestive. Bien sûr, Winters ne répondit rien. « OK, Dick. T’as gagné. Pas de distraction pour moi ce soir. J’te redemanderai demain matin. »

« Je suis sûr que tu le feras. »

Nixon bâilla alors que Winters faisait déjà volteface.

« Hé, Dick ? »

« Quoi ? »

« Viens ici une seconde. Accorde-moi une faveur. » Il lui fit signe d’approcher. « Tu veux bien déboutonner ma chemise ? Fait un peu chaud et mes doigts sont engourdis. »

Winters soupira. « D’accord. » Il s’inclina vers lui. Les trois premiers boutons se défirent facilement. Il pencha la tête et se mordit la langue, concentré, quand il rencontra de la résistance arrivé au quatrième. Nixon sourit. Il n’allait certainement pas laisser partir Winters maintenant. C’était trop parfait.

« Merci. »

« Pas de quoi. »

Au moment où Winters allait se redresser, Nixon agrippa son bras d’une main et glissa l’autre sur sa nuque pour l’attirer dans un baiser. Il nota mentalement que Winters n’avait pas tenté de le repousser.

Dans un gémissement rauque, Nixon se redressa pour déboutonner la chemise de Winters. Il fit glisser ses lèvres dans son cou et le couvrit de baisers voraces.

« Je croyais que tes doigts étaient trop engourdis pour ça », fit Winters entre deux halètements.

« Trop engourdis pour déboutonner _ma_ propre chemise. Ils vont très bien pour la tienne. »

« Bien joué, Nix. »

« Je sais. Je m’amuse toujours un peu avant d’aller au lit. »

« Est-ce que ça va t’empêcher de me le redemander demain matin ? »

« Bien sûr que non », fit Nixon en embrassant son torse.

« Bien. »

 

FIN.


End file.
